


A Very Weasley Kinktober

by octopusgardener



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Kinktober, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Weasleys, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusgardener/pseuds/octopusgardener
Summary: in which I write Kinktober prompts for my four favourite Weasleys (although I may take requests for other characters too!)
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 278





	1. Mutual Masturbation - Fred Weasley

MUTUAL MASTURBATION  
fred weasley x reader

“What movie are we going for tonight, then?” Fred asked as he threw himself down onto the couch beside you.

“I’m not sure,” you hummed, glancing over at him from your side of the sofa. “Shall we just see what’s on?”

It wasn’t like it particularly mattered much anyway. The pair of you had movie nights every week, and yet you spent most of the time chatting and laughing rather than watching the screen anyway. 

You stretched over towards the coffee table, grabbing the television remote from its spot. Leaning back, you looped your legs over Fred’s lap comfortably, beginning your languid search for something to watch. 

“I’ve seen this one before,” you said as you flicked onto yet another channel. “S’good.”

“It’ll do,” Fred agreed, watching you more than the screen already.

You lay back, watching the television for only a moment before turning your attention to your best friend. His eyes were already on you, observing your movements as you tucked your hair behind your ear.

“The TV’s over there, Freddie,” you teased, motioning towards the other side of the room. 

“Shut it, you,” he groaned, making you laugh as he nudged your feet away from him. You quickly returned them to their spot in his lap, and he didn’t seem to protest. 

It was perhaps an inopportune time for him to glance over at the screen. The timing couldn’t have been worse, in fact. As if comedically planned to elicit an awkward tension within the room, the two actors had began an avid snogging session that made Fred flush a deep scarlet colour.

It only seemed to get worse. Your eyes were trained to the screen, unable to look away, as they fumbled towards the bedroom, clothes falling to the floor as they went. Fred cleared his throat awkwardly, and you shared an uneasy glance, a newfound apprehension flooding the room.

“We could just, uh- you know, ehm... turn this off?” you suggested, reaching forward for the remote again.

Yet as you moved, your bare foot brushed ever so softly across the fabric of his jeans. An unmistakable tent had formed by his crotch, and he released a choked gasp of pleasure as you accidentally touched him with your heel.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I— Fred,” your eyes darted up to meet his, a deer in the headlights. “Are you hard?”

At that very moment, the gorgeous blonde actress released an unearthly moan that seemed to reverberate around your flat. Beneath your foot, you could have sworn you felt his cock twitch at the sound.

“Sorry,” he blurted, meeting your gaze with a pained expression of lust in his eyes. “I just— never mind.”

You swallowed down the giggle that was lurching in your throat, and carefully began to move your foot away. As you did, sliding it off of his lap, his hips bucked upwards involuntarily, making you jump. 

“Fuck! Sorry!” Fred said quickly, looking more panicked by the second. “Didn’t mean to—”

“Fred? Do you need some help with... that?” 

You weren’t sure what had brought you to say it, really. You’d offered before you had even had a chance to think through the consequences. Undoubtedly though, there was a certain heat burning in your abdomen, most probably caused by the familiar sounds of sex on screen and the knowledge that Fred’s cock was hardening before your very eyes.

“Y/N,” he said lowly, looking at you with a dangerous mix of uncertainty and desire. “I don’t know that that’s a good idea...”

“Fred,” you began, sliding closer along the couch. Your skirt rode up ever so slightly as you did, and his breath hitched in his throat. “Let me help you.”

He didn’t speak, and rather, he swallowed down his nerves and nodded hurriedly. You could tell his excitement was outweighing his anxiety, and as you let your fingertips dance across the thick material of his jeans, he let out a hiss of content.

“Fuck,” he groaned softly, and looking for something to do, his hand fell to grasp your bare thigh. The knot in your stomach tightened at the very sight of his long fingers splayed out across your leg.

You made quick work of his jeans, tugging the zip down hastily. Fred lifted his hips, helping you to release himself from the confines of his underwear. Free, his cock bounced out contentedly, slapping against his t-shirt covered abdomen.

“Holy fuck,” you mumbled, staring slack-jawed at the size of him. You’d have never expected him to be so big, and suddenly you could feel a familiar wetness pooling between your thighs.

“Impressed, love?” Fred teased, a quick return to his cocky self now that he felt he had the upper-hand. “Y’know, I think it’s only fair if I help you out too. Spread those legs for me, sweetheart.”

Your mouth ran dry at the sheer filth that he was spouting. You’d only expected to watch a movie, and you were suddenly incredibly thankful you’d worn acceptable underwear by chance. Letting your thighs fall open obediently, Fred pushed the material of your skirt up past your hips, revealing the thin lace of your underwear.

“So beautiful,” he quipped, letting his fingers dance across the thin material. 

Seeking revenge as a slow wave of lust rolled over you, you pounced, quickly wrapping your hand around the thick shaft of his cock. He released a muffled groan as you brushed your thumb across the tip, smearing the droplets of pre-cum around teasingly.

“Take those off,” he insisted suddenly, eyes darkening keenly. “I want to see that pretty little cunt.” 

You released a throaty moan you hadn’t been aware you were holding in. Quickly, you slipped your panties down your legs, discarding them onto the floor before retracting back onto the couch. The cold air fanned across your wetness, making you gasp involuntarily.

“That’s a good girl,” Fred hummed appreciatively, his cock trembling at the sight of you laid out before him.

Your hand was back to his cock, stroking him lazily as he let his fingers delve across your cunt. This was bizarre, you realised, and the sex scene was long gone now — a business meeting played on the screen, but it wasn’t enough to ruin the heat of the moment. 

“So wet for me, sweetheart,” he mumbled, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as you brushed your thumb across his slit slowly.

“Feels so good, Fred,” you moaned aloud, tipping your head back as his fingers moved deftly against your clit. “So wet for you.”

“For me, hm?” he asked, and before you knew it, he’d used his spare hand to spin your jaw towards him and kiss you hungrily.

Kissing your best friend was a notion you’d never expected to like, but suddenly, with his fingers drawing you closer to an orgasm at the same time, you couldn’t get enough. Your grip on his cock tightened ever so slightly, and he groaned into your mouth as you quickened your pace, hand sliding up and down his cock rapidly.

“You’re so good for me, love,” he grunted against your lips, and before you could anticipate it, he’d slipped two fingers down your cunt and inside of you, filling you up easily. “Be a good girl and get yourself off on my fingers, yeah?”

“Fred!” you squealed, feeling his fingers curl inside of you. His other hand left its position against your jaw, rubbing familiar circles against your clit. “I’m gonna cum.”

“That’s my girl,” he hummed appreciatively, working into you. Your strokes on his cock where becoming sloppier, but you didn’t think it mattered, because the look on his face suggested he was just as close as you were. “Cum on my fingers, sweetheart, you’re nearly there.”

It was almost sweet how Fred praised you, and as you felt his fingers curl up, perfectly pressing into your g-spot, you came undone. Cumming against his fingers, you tilted your head back against the couch cushions, squeezing his cock lightly as you convulsed beneath him.

“Merlin, you’re so hot,” Fred groaned, his cock practically dripping from its tip.

“Let me finish you off,” you said, breathing heavily as you recovered from your high.

Sliding off of his fingers, you bent over to press a kiss to the tip of his throbbing cock. He groaned, and brought his fingers slick with your wetness to his lips, tasting you greedily. As you took his cock into your mouth, gagging at the size of it, he gripped onto your hair, holding you in place.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed heavily, watching you desperately as you stared up with innocent eyes. “So good for me. You tasted so sweet, love.” 

You felt your insides twitch at the compliment, and spurred on even more so, you turned your attention back to his awaiting cock. Bobbing your head hurriedly, you took him in to the hilt, the head of his cock pressing tautly against the back of your throat. What you couldn’t fit inside your mouth, you jerked with your hand, desperately trying to make him cum for you.

“I’m so close, Y/N,” he said, almost breathless as he squeezed onto the edge of the couch, needing something to do with his hands. 

“Cum for me. Wanna taste you,” you said, although your words were somewhat muffled by his cock, which was still pressed tightly against your lips as you stroked his shaft. 

That seemed to be enough for him, and following an almighty grunt, he came, shooting ropes of cum into your mouth to coat your tongue. You moaned, swallowing him down eagerly as you gazed up at him. You’d never seen anything as gorgeous as your best friend coming undone before your very eyes.

There was a pregnant pause, a silence as you both recovered. Standing, you pulled your skirt back over your hips, blushing as you realised what had just happened.

“I’d better go clean up,” you mumbled, hiding behind the hair that had fallen into your eyes.

“No way,” Fred said, and he stood, gripping onto your hand. “You’re mental if you think I’m done with you already.”

Before you knew it, Fred had scooped you up into his arms, laughing as he darted across the flat towards the bedroom. You had a feeling this would be a long night.


	2. Daddy Kink - Bill Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first anniversary with Bill — and boy, do you have a surprise in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you to whoever has read and enjoyed the first chapter! Obviously it's no longer October, but I've been busy with homework and family stuff so I've decided to just continue this regardless of the month!  
> This chapter's all about Bill, but to those who have requested Ron and George — my favourite <3 — don't worry! Those chapters will be coming soon too!

DADDY KINK  
bill weasley x reader

"I'm home, love!" Bill called from the front door, and you could hear the familiar jingle of his keys being flung into the awaiting bowl.

"Through here," you called hopefully, your nerves eating away at you.

It was your one year anniversary, and while Bill had been at work that day, you had been preparing for a night to remember. Hermione had introduced you to a muggle lingerie store in the centre of London, and having spent an ungodly amount of money on a frankly rather confusing set, you considered yourself more than ready.

You lay back comfortably on the bed, dressed only in your new lingerie. The top, a flattering lacy black bra, and below, a matching thong connected to your thigh-high stockings by a pair of garters. You'd never been this prepared before, and you could tell by the slack-jawed expression on Bill's face that this wasn't quite what he'd expected either. 

"Bloody hell," he mumbled softly, eyes scanning every inch of you as you grinned up at him cheekily. "All this for me?"

"Who else would it be for?" you teased, leaning back comfortably against the pillows. 

"Fucking hell," he mumbled again, dropping his bag in the doorway as he crossed the room and sat beside you on the bed. "So fucking beautiful, my love."

You felt a gentle blush flutter across your cheeks as Bill inspected you from top to bottom, unable to get enough of you. His hands, calloused and rough, grazed across your chest through the thin lace, eliciting a moan that you couldn't have restrained if you had tried.

"So sensitive, pup," he praised quietly, smirking at you. 

Suddenly you felt very exposed — not that you minded. Bill was still fully dressed, rocking his usual leather jacket that was cracked and creased from age. He was even wearing his boots, scuffed at the toes, although as he lay back beside you, he kicked them off at the foot of the bed. 

"I've been waiting for you for far too long, love," you reminded him, tugging him by the sleeve closer to you so you could indulge in the kiss you'd been craving for hours. 

He deepened it immediately, his tongue brushing confidently over your bottom lip before mingling with your own. You released a tentative moan into his mouth, and you could practically feel him smirk as he slipped between your legs. He pressed his hips down into yours, the thick material of his jeans digging against your core, right where you needed him most. 

"Fuck, Bill," you hummed softly against his lips. "Want you so bad, love."

"So needy, Y/N," he said with a grin, and then dipped his mouth to suck kisses against your collarbone, staining you with love-bites that claimed you as his own. "What am I gonna do with you, hm?"

Involuntarily, you bucked your hips upwards, searching instinctively for the friction you so desperately needed. Without another word, Bill's hands gripped onto your hips, slamming them down against the bed and leaving you feeling empty without his touch. 

"Please, Bill," you whined, reaching up to grasp at his forearms in an attempt to ply them away and free your hips. "I'm so wet for you—"

"Have you been touching yourself already, pup?" he asked, lifting his head to gaze over you suspiciously. 

"N-no," you insisted, shaking your head as you scrambled desperately against the mattress. "I've been waiting for you."

He didn't seem entirely convinced, but instead, released his grip on your hips. Before you could buck upwards again, he'd sat up, reeling back to kneel ahead of you, leaving you flailing on the bed like a child throwing a tantrum. His eyes never leaving you, his shouldered off his leather jacket and tore his shirt over his head, leaving his chest gorgeously bare. 

"Let's have a look, shall we?" Bill smirked, his hands slowly reaching for the waistband of your panties to tug them down. He fumbled with the clips of your garters for a brief moment, tongue poking out in concentration. "I've got to see if you're lying to me, after all."

You lifted your hips upwards as he tugged the panties off of your frame and disposed of them onto the floor. The cool air of the apartment hit you like a falling brick, shocking against your cunt, slick with arousal. Before you could prepare yourself, he'd delved one long finger out, sliding it along your slit to collect a sample of your wetness. You watched, hot with excitement, as he lifted his finger and brushed his tongue around it, licking off every last drop of you. 

"Tastes s'good," Bill said smugly, and leant forward to spread your legs apart wider. "In fact, I might have to have another try."

You gasped sharply at the sudden feeling of Bill's mouth against your cunt. His tongue lapped graciously against you, sliding across your clit rhythmically until he had to crying out for more. You immediately reached down, threading your fingers through his long hair in search of something to steady yourself. 

You could feel him humming against you, his lips vibrating dangerously against your clit as you moaned loudly above him. You'd be horny for so long that you were already close to release, and as he continued the movement of his tongue against your clit, there was the sudden feeling of two long fingers pressing against your entrance, slipping inside of you. 

"Oh, fuck!" you cried, tipping your head back against the pillows as his fingers curled inside of you. "Just like that, daddy!" 

The pleasure immediately subsided as Bill pulled back. You whined impatiently as his fingers left you, and watched as he licked his lips, removing your wetness from them. In your state of intense euphoria, you hadn't realised what you'd said to make him react that way.

"Daddy?" he repeated, smirking as he gazed upon you, the desperate mess laid on the bed before you. 

"W-What do you mean? Stop teasing me, Bill, I need you so bad," you huffed, tugging at his arms in hopes of pulling him closer again. 

"Don't you mean daddy?" he teased, sitting back against the heels of his feet. "Since that's what you just called me, sweetheart."

Your jack fell slack, and you shook your head defiantly, speechless. You'd always found something innately rather hot about the kink, but it was not something you'd ever intended to reveal to Bill. 

"I did not!"

"Did so," Bill said, and finally leant back forward, kissing you hotly. You could taste yourself against his lips. "Not that I'm complaining. I like knowing you're mine, pup."

You felt your breath hitch in your throat, and before he could protest, you'd wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him down over your immediately. You leant up, lips brushing against his ear as you considered what to say next. 

"I want you to wreck me, daddy," you whispered, and slowly, pushed your bare cunt up to brush against his boner, still concealed behind the stiff denim of his jeans.

That seemed to be enough to convince him. You could feel his cock twitch from within his trousers, and he sat back, speedily unbuckling his belt and pulling them down past his thighs. They fell onto the floor beside the rest of his clothes, and seconds later, his underwear went with it, leaving his hard cock standing stiffly to attention. 

"Spread those legs, sweetheart," Bill said, pushing your thighs apart to reveal your cunt to the apartment's chill. 

The feeling of his cock pressing tightly against you was heaven, sliding teasingly up across your slit and rubbing your clit with his tip. You let out a shriek of arousal, digging your nails into his forearms as you wrapped your legs around him tightly, pulling him against you. The sheer black stockings stood out against his pale skin, and he gripped onto your thighs tightly as he pushed into you, hissing with satisfaction as he sunk inside. 

"Oh, fuck, my love," he groaned contentedly, his long hair falling into his eyes as he dipped his head, watching as his cock disappeared inside of you. "You look so pretty with my cock buried inside of you, sweetheart."

Pushing entirely inside of you to the hilt, he paused for only a moment, eyes latching onto yours as if to assure your consent. You nodded hastily, your nails carving little crescent moons into Bill's skin as he began to move painfully slowly. 

"Daddy, please," you moaned, and he grunted appreciatively at the newly given nickname. "Fuck me harder. Want you to ruin me."

"So tight for me, love," Bill said, leaning down to rest his forehead against yours as his hips snapped up to meet yours, moving faster into your cunt. 

His thumb fell down to trace circles against your clit, slipping every so often against the slickness of your clit. Your moans echoed around the room as his thrusts quickened, slamming into you harder with every second. 

"Oh! Feels so fucking good, letting you fuck me with that nice, thick cock," you whined, and Bill placed a quick kiss to your lips before leaning back, lifting your legs over his shoulders to fuck into your harder.

"Yeah? You like when I fuck you nice and hard, sweetheart?" Bill exhaled, focusing harder as he relentlessly fucked into your sensitive cunt. "Who do you belong to? Tell me, love."

"You, daddy! I'm all yours," you squealed, and the pace of the circles against your clit quickened, as if a gift for your more than satisfactory response. "Oh, I'm gonna cum!"

"That's a good girl," Bill praised, the sound of his skin slapping against yours filling your ears as his cock buried itself in you even faster than before — if that were even possible. "Taking my cock so well, my love, looking like a goddess for me."

The tightening sensation in your abdomen was growing, washing over you lazily in waves as his cock pounded into you so harshly it was a wonder you hadn't passed out from elation yet. With every thrust, the tip of his cock slammed into your g-spot, and in combination with his thumb working away at your clit, you were so very close. 

"I'm gonna cum, daddy," you exhaled, chest rising and falling as you breathed heavily. "I'm so close."

"Cum all over my cock, sweetheart," Bill said, looking pleased that he'd gotten you so close. "Wanna feel you come undone."

His words were enough to send you over the edge. Back arching, eyes squeezing shut, you let out an ear-splitting squeal as you came all over his cock. Your toes curled, and you convulsed against the mattress at the sheer ecstasy that had raced through you. Bill watched over you with wonderment, his thrusts growing sloppier by the second at the feeling of you tightening around him. 

"Oh, fuck, sweetheart, you're so good for me. That cunt tightening around me," he cut himself off with a moan as you clenched around him, still recovering from your high. "My love, I'm gonna cum."

Before you could process his words, Bill's jaw fell slack and he let out an animalistic grunt as he came hard inside of you. You were seeing stars as he fucked his cum into you, feeling its heat as it spurted inside of you. He slowly slid out of you, watching in awe as his cum dribbled out of your cunt and onto the bedsheets, staining them in a little puddle. 

Collapsing beside you, he pulled you closer in his arms, a grin growing on his lips. His breathing was laboured, still recovering from the exertion, and you rested your head against his chest as he relaxed on the pillows. 

"That was incredible," Bill mumbled, dazed. "You're incredible."

You giggled softly, pressing a series of little kisses across his bare chest as you wrapped your arms around his waist.

"Speak for yourself," you retorted, and then with a moment's consideration, added: "Daddy."

He laughed, gazing down at you lovingly as he shook his head in hazy disbelief. Tugging your chin upwards, he leant down to press a fervent kiss to your lips, a smile still painted across his own. 

"Happy anniversary, love," he mumbled against your lips. "I love you."


End file.
